


Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [12]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit and Marta have an important conversation.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done long before now, but life has been a little...interesting...both personally and nationally, but I'm happy to be back with this series. I have the next two stories that will finish up their first year together started and just need to finish and polish them up. :)
> 
> Title comes from the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

The crackle of the fireplace was the only sound as Marta curled up against Benoit’s side. While spring was quickly approaching, it wasn’t here yet, and the nights were still cold. Charlotte had gone to bed an hour ago and the silence was a comfortable one, both lost in their own thoughts.

Benoit’s thoughts, as they often were now, were focused on Marta. He had realized a week ago that it had been a year since they had first met and it was not that much longer until their first anniversary.

He wanted them to truly be a family, but while it had been on his mind almost constantly the past few months, they had never really discussed their future. Oh, they loved each other and both of them had expressed wishes for something long term, but never had the word “marriage” been brought up. Perhaps he need to fix that.

He cleared his throat, wincing at how awkward it sounded. “Marta?”

She shifted against him, moving to sit up straighter and look in the eye. “Yes?” Her voice was warm and relaxed.

He felt a swell of love her her rise up within him and could not help but lean down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

She pushed against him, the kiss deepening slightly, but he slowed his movements, not wanting to derail a conversation he felt was better not avoided.

As he pulled back, she was smiling at him, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Did you get my attention just to kiss me?”

He shook his head and chuckled. “No, I was simply taking advantage of the opportunity as it presented itself. I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

There didn’t seem to be a smooth way to start the conversation, but he was not one to shy away from important topics. “Would you consider getting married?”

Marta’s eyes widened at his question, although she looked simply surprised, rather than unhappy with the idea.

“I am not proposing,” he added as she seemed to be processing his question. “I simply wanted to broach the topic.”

Marta took in a deep breath, but her smile had returned, small and hopeful. “Marriage has crossed my mind a few times, yes.”

“And you would like to be married to me?” If it weren’t happening to him, he would almost laugh at how hesitant they were both being, but this was a big step and one they had never discussed before.

Her smile grew and she leaned in closer to him, nodding. “I would like that very much. I already feel like a part of your family and I don’t want what we have to end.”

“That is exactly how I feel,” he said, before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss lasted longer than he had planned, but this felt big and new as if they were making sacred promises between each other already.

Married. She wanted to marry him, be with him and Charlotte all the time and forever. It was not that he had seriously thought she did not want to marry him, but the longer it went with neither of them bringing it up, it made him doubt. He wondered if it had been the same for her. Or maybe they just had not been ready to have this conversation until now. Either way, it did not matter.

Finally pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes sliding closed as he simply took comfort from her presence. After a few moments, he opened his eyes slowly and pulled back.

“You said you weren’t proposing just now,” Marta said, reaching out to take one of his hands in hers. “Does that mean you still mean to?” There was a playfulness in her tone and her expression.

He laughed. “I had planned on it, if you were amenable. It might not be for a while, I need some time to plan and there are probably more conversations to have before an actual engagement.”

She nodded, but neither of them seemed to want to let go of this almost celebratory feeling in order to discuss more practical things. There was no rush, after all.

“Knowing you, it will be quite the proposal,” Marta said with a soft laugh laced with affection.

“I do sometimes have a flair for the dramatic,” he agreed. He already had some ideas for how he wanted to do it and most of them were fairly involved.

“I love you,” she said simply, the teasing from just moments ago gone.

“I love you too,” he said as he reached upto cup her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his hand, an air of contentment about her, before she pulled back to press herself against his side, getting comfortable.

He wrapped his arm around her and settled back into the couch.

“It’s kind of strange,” she said, sounding thoughtful.

“What is?”

“It’s only been a year since we met. I had no idea what was coming.” She laughed softly. “I didn’t think I’d see you again after that first meeting, and even if we did happen to run into each other, I never dreamed anything would come of it. Certainly not this.” She began running her thumb almost absentmindedly against the back of his hand.

“I know what you mean,” he said, thinking back to that first afternoon.

Marta laughed again. “Alice was convinced something was going to happen between us.” She shook her head. “She does love being right.”

“I for one am very grateful that she was.”

“She knew better than I did back then, and I’m glad I stopped fighting how I felt about you.” She gave his hand a squeeze.

Benoit thought back to how Charlotte had found out that he liked Marta and pushed him to ask her on a date. Where would they be without those they loved who hoped and pushed when neither of them thought it possible?

“Do you think she thought we’d possibly be getting married?” He asked, gently rubbing her shoulder where his hand rested against it.

Marta shook her head. “Probably not. She just wanted me to stop being so pathetically single.”

He chuckled. “Well, if you really were pathetically single, I was in the same boat.”

A smile flashed across her lips before her expression turned thoughtful. “I think we were just waiting for each other.” She blushed slightly. “I know that sounds cheesy and I don’t really believe in soulmates, but it’s just so different--better--with you.”

He nodded. “I cannot begrudge the time spent waiting knowing that you were at the end of it.”

There were tears in her eyes and a warm if somewhat tremulous smile on her lips. She seemed possibly past words and instead pushed up to kiss him fervently. His arms moved around her to pull her in closer as he kissed her back. All of his feelings for her and the heightened emotions they had both been feeling poured into the kiss.

While he knew it wouldn’t be right away, this woman would be his wife. It was as if everything had fallen into place and he did not want to be anywhere but her side.


End file.
